


Finally Here

by Alerion15



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, and I wanna put kum but it wouldn't really fit this story line, and maybe brittana too, as for other pairings, definite faberry endgame, so right now kurt's just a free agent, umm I might throw some dantana in this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-23
Updated: 2014-05-23
Packaged: 2018-01-26 06:00:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1677374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alerion15/pseuds/Alerion15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Can I talk to you about an adult problem?" "What did Finn propose again?" If only it was that, Quinn could handel that, what she couldn't handel is what Rachel actually said on that nice spring day. But Rachel gave Quinn her trust and she wasn't going to let her down again. Based off a prompt from Tumblr</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue: I Put My Trust In You

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there guys, I know I should be working on TGW but I'm having some writers block then this prompt, well more like a GIF set but I took it as a prompt, that came up on Tumblr, I had an idea of what I wanted to write so I ran with it. Hope it was satisfactory, and if you have any ideas or comments just place them in that white box down there and press post. Also you can find the prompt here:
> 
> awesomestlonerever.tumblr.com/post/44976446326/zephyroh-faberry-au-in-wich-rachel-thinks-that

It was a particularly nice day out considering the 30 degree weather this past week 55 was looking like a hot summer day. Taking this into consideration Quinn thought she could get away by just wearing a light fall jacket. Her economics class had just got out and she had a free hour before her next class so she decided to tackle a project from her theater class. She makes her way to the east side of the economics building.

It takes about ten minutes to make it to her dorm and another two minutes to jog up the steps to the third floor. She makes her way down the hall greeting some of her floor mates who just gave her concerned looks in return. Quinn's brows furrowed in contemplation while still walking to her room. Right before she turned the corner she bumped into an excited red-head who she recognized as Jamie form across the hall.

"Hey Jam-"

"Oh good Quinn I was just about to come looking for you" Quinn's brows knitted again wondering what was up with everyone today.

"Why what's going on?" The blonde asked arching an eyebrow

"There's some girl sitting in front of your room and she's been crying since she came here, every time someone tried to talk to her she'd just ignore them and ask 'where's Quinn' and cry even more, so I was sent to go look for you" Jamie exclaimed worriedly.

Quinn felt a knot in her stomach form in apprehension of what was waiting for her beyond the corner. All she could do was nod as Jamie led her to her room. There was a small group of girls gathered around her door concealing the stranger behind her.

"Guys I got her" Jamie announced and every head turned to look at her relieved smiles breaking out on their faces. Quinn approached the group and waited for them to part so she could see the girl in front of her door.

Her breath caught in her throat at the sight of Rachel Berry sitting in the fetal potion, eyes red and puffy, looking like her world has just ended.

"Quinn?" she didn't say anything still too caught up in the moment so instead she just stands there like a statue.

"Quinn" she says again breathlessly and relief lacing through her words. The next thing she knew Quinn had an arm full of a tiny brunette who starts crying into her chest. Finally getting ahold of herself Quinn moved her previously immobile arms to Rachel's waist, one hand making comforting circles on her lower back. "Shhh Rach I'm here it'll be okay" she whispered in her ear trying to calm the hysterical girl. Quinn gave the group a look that told them to get lost and slowly made her way into her room.

Closing the door behind her she walked them over to the couch and sat down. It was quiet for a while Rachel trying to collect herself, and Quinn lost in her thoughts trying to figure out what could be wrong with the brunette that would cause her to show up unexpectedly. When the sniffles finally subsided Rachel pulled out of Quinn's hold and looks up into her hazel eyes.

"Sorry for that I must look ridiculous right now; I didn't mean attract a crowd they kind of just showed up, although I probably shouldn't have sat in front of your door in retrospect I hope you're not too upset about that, I probably just embarrassed you in front of all your friends. I understand if you want me to leave right now after all I did show up here unannounced and I have no idea if you have somewhere else to be, I'm not keeping you from class or anything am I, oh I knew this was a bad idea, I'll leave you alone now I'm sorry for intruding." Instead of getting up like she had planned she was instead pulled closer to the still silent girl beside her. Taking a deep breath through her nose, which thinking about it was a bad idea, Quinn's senses were invaded by Rachel's scent and she blew out through her mouth. Being this close to Rachel was messing with her head. After another beat of silence Quinn finally found her voice again.

"No Rachel I- it's okay you don't have to leave, you came here for a reason and you can stay as long as you want" Rachel gave her a small smile eyes still shiny with tears. Trying to lighten the mood Quinn lets out a laugh and asks, "But now you've got me curious as to what was so important that you couldn't have told me over the phone." Rachel grows silent her lips pressing into a tight line. Quinn notes this and tries to make Rachel open up to her.

"How about I make us some tea and then you can tell me all about it" Rachel give a slight nod in approval and Quinn hops off the couch to the small kitchen. Grabbing the tea pot out of the closet she fills it with water and sets it down on the stove. She also pulls out two mugs, the teas bags and some cookies.

Waiting for the water boil Quinn let her mind wander to the girl in the next room wondering what could have gotten her so upset. 'This is probably why she hasn't emailed or texted this past week' she thought, 'remember whatever it is that has her upset you have to hear her out, don't freak out, don't freak out, don't-' Her thoughts were cut off but the sound of the kettle whistling. Snapping out of her head she turns off the flame and pours the scalding hot water into the mugs and placing the cookies on a plate. She walks back out to the living room and places the cookies on the table, and then she walks back into the kitchen and grabs the tea. She hands one to Rachel who nods thankfully, when she doesn't immediately start talking Quinn decides to give her a push.

"Whenever you're ready, I won't judge you whatever it is."

"You say that now but wait until I tell you" Rachel mutters, Quinn sighs slightly aggravated. Doesn't Rachel know she can count on her by now, hasn't she proved herself worthy enough of her trust?

"Rachel what is it" She prompts hoping she'll finally open up. Rachel takes a tiny sip of her tea sill looking ahead knowing if she looks at Quinn she'll spill everything to her. But wasn't that the reason she was here in the first place, to tell Quinn what has been eating her alive for the past month, not to sit here ignoring the girl who is clearly just trying to her out her friend. Finally she turns and looks Quinn in the eyes and can feel the tears spring back up, she suppresses them until she tells Quinn the truth. Swallowing the lump in her throat Rachel finally speaks.

"Can I talk to you about an adult problem?" she asks mirroring the words she said back in high school

"What did Finn propose again?" Quinn joked but felt her stomach twist at the thought, Rachel let out a humorless laugh.

"No, no God no, that's not it it's..." Rachel grows quiet again bringing the cup back to her lips taking a long sip letting the tea burn her tongue feeling it give her some slight comfort. Quinn's eyes haven't left Rachel's form the whole time her eyes observing the smaller girl like a hawk, trying to read her. She sighs again when Rachel doesn't go on

"Rach-"She tries again

"I'm… I'm late, Quinn…" Rachel rushes out; Quinn stares ahead dumbfounded the words not yet making the connection in her head, when it finally does a look of disbelief crosses her features.

"You mean…" She trails off and Rachel just nods still trying to fight the tears away.

"I don't know what to do…" she admits her voice sounding lost, tired and most of all defeated. That feeling of dread is back in Quinn's stomach twisting and turning, she feels like she wants to throw up but she pushes the feeling away in favor of comforting Rachel. She takes their tea and places them on the table then she gathers Rachel up in her arms hugging her close and whispers, "Just trust me" and then the damn bursts again Rachel can no longer contain her tears she buries her face in the crook and lets it all out, her pain, her sorrow, her helplessness, she held onto Quinn like she was her life boat and right now she was, she was putting all her trust into this girl because she doesn't know if she can do this alone, she doesn't know if she's strong enough to make the right decisions.

Quinn felt the pressure on her shoulders now, was this some kind of revenge form god for not letting Rachel help her back in high school, was this what she gets for being such a bitch all the time to this sweet innocent girl here? Squeezing Rachel just a little bit tighter Quinn let her gaze shift to the window watching the nice spring day. She decided right then and there she would be there for Rachel, she wouldn't let her go through what she did, she'd be the person to help her through this, she wouldn't let Rachel be on her own, she owed her at least that much and so much more. Rachel's trust was in her hands and she wasn't going to mess this up.


	2. Where Do We Go From Here?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there guys this was supposed to be a one-shot but then I reread the first chapter and realized I can probably drag this out a bit more, I'm not sure how long this will be so just bear with me. Also I feel like I should change the title it doesn't really 'fit' the story, what do you guys think, also don't forget to so send me some ideas otherwise I don't know what will become of this. And as always fill that empty box at the bottom with your lovely reviews

Time ticked on but for Quinn it felt like she was frozen in time. Rachel had finally stopped crying and let her exhaustion take over drifting off to sleep in her arms leaving Quinn to her thoughts, if you can even call them that. At the moment Quinn's mind was a flurry of different emotions varying from anxious to anger. Anxious because what does this mean for Rachel? How will this affect her future, what does she want to do, who is the father? That last question scared her the most, Quinn didn't like the Brody guy who Rachel let stay in her and Kurt's apartment, especially since he already hurt her once before they were even dating? Quinn's not sure exactly what Rachel's relationship with him is. But then there's also the possibility of another guy to consider… Quinn felt her blood boil just thinking about it.

Finn Fucking Hudson

And that's when Quinn's concern turned into rage. Even though she didn't have any proof she knew it was a possibility. She saw Rachel at the wedding; saw her talking to  ** _him_** , and then poof they disappeared for the rest of the night. She should have talked to her, she should have gone after her, but she was too caught up in her own sadness, caused by Rachel no less, to even do anything. Then she and Santana started talking, and then started drinking, and then  _other things_ …

Pushing those thoughts to the back of her mind Quinn focused on the here and now. How was she going to help Rachel out of this situation? What could she say, sure she's been through this herself but this was different, this was  **Rachel** , she had to take her feelings into consideration too. All she could do was give her advice and be there for her no matter what, even if she didn't agree with her decisions.  _God this just like senior year all over again_ , she thought bitterly

 _It's your own fault you know? You should have told her, maybe then she wouldn't be in this situation. This is why she almost got married in high school, when are you going to learn? She could have been with you and you could have protected her from this, you could have stopped this from happening, if only you weren't such a coward afraid of rejection._  Her subconscious scolded, and she couldn't argue with herself because 1. That would be weird and 2. She was right; maybe if she would have come clean about her feelings Rachel would've been hers by now. But it's too late to think about what if, it is what it is and all they can do is keep moving forward. Knowing they still have a lot to talk about Quinn, reluctantly, woke Rachel from her slumber. Slowly the smaller girl came into consciousness, her eyes still bleary with sleep but she could make out Quinn' figure.

"Quinn? What are you doing here?" She asked voice still laced with sleep. Quinn couldn't stop the smile that made its way onto her face. Rachel could be so cute without even trying.

"Well considering this is my dorm room I could ask you the same Question, even though I already know the answer" she replied, that seemed to sober up Rachel quickly, her eyes became clear of any trace of sleep and she shot up instantly removing herself from Quinn's embrace. Her temporary amnesia was gone and she remembered why she came here and that she told Quinn she might possibly be… She swallowed past the lump forming in her throat. Fuck she couldn't even think it, never the less say it, it would make it too  _REAL_  and she didn't think she could handle that, she was perfectly happy pretending this wasn't happening, pretending that she really was only late and then her period would come and her and Quinn could look back on this and laugh at the ridiculousness of it all. Maybe it was for the best you know what they say, ignorance is bliss.

"Rachel" no answer

"Rach…" still nothing, she wouldn't even look at her

"Rachel you know we have to talk about this"

"What if I don't want to talk about this" Rachel said in a biting tone

"Then you wouldn't have come here" Quinn replied calmly

"Then maybe I made a mistake, I shouldn't have come here" She got up from the couch fully expecting to storm out of the house back to her apartment in New York but instead was caught by the wrist and brought into a, now standing Quinn's, chest. Rachel tried to fight her off, she wiggled, she punched, and she cursed at Quinn but the blonde didn't let her go.

"God dammit Quinn just let me go" But Quinn kept holding her

"I said let me go" she yelled

"I can't do that Rach, not until you talk to me" Quinn said schooling her voice to sound calm and collected, even though on the inside her heart was breaking for the girl in her arms.

"NO, I don't want to talk"

"Why not"

"Because if I say it out loud it'll be real" Rachel admitted, yet Quinn still held her, she had to get her to say it, she had to hear the word come out of Rachel's mouth, if she didn't acknowledge it Quinn couldn't help her.

"What, if you say what, Rachel?"

"You know what, don't play dumb Quinn"

"Say it" Quinn demanded

"I don't want to"

"You have to"

"I said no, now let go of me"

"Not until you say it" Rachel's anger hit its peak and in a flash of anger she pushed Quinn away, who staggered backwards from the shock the amount of strength Rachel possessed.

"Fine you want me to say it, I'll say it. I'M PREGNANT OKAY? Does that make you happy Quinn, I had unprotected sex and now I'm pregnant." A few tears slipped from her eyes from all her frustration and emotional exhaustion she felt, her throat felt raw, but it wasn't from the screaming, it was as if she just drank a bottle of acid and she just threw it back up, she couldn't believe she just said it out loud, but now that she did she felt a little bit lighter as if her burden was being lifted off her shoulders.

"Who's the father" Quinn knew this was her chance to get the information out of her, while she was still emotionally weak, otherwise Rachel would only shut her out.

"I don't know" She admitted quitter than she was before. Quinn's eyes narrowed

"What do you mean you don't know?" Quinn asked she knew she was being the bad guy right now but it was for Rachel's own good.

"Please don't make me say it" she pleaded

"Rachel" Quinn said in a warning tone, Rachel sighed defeated.

"Fine… I… I slept with Finn"

"When"

"At the wedding, I don't know why, he was there and he was trying to be his charming self again but I knew he was drunk but I still feel something for him, so we slept together" Quinn made a mental note to kick Finn's ass the next time she saw him

"Then when I came home," Rachel continued, "I felt bad for technically cheating on Brody so then we slept together too" Quinn added Brody to the list too.

"I slept with both of them and now a month later I'm most likely pregnant" Rachel slumped down onto the couch, mentally exhausted. Quinn took a deep breathe, in through her nose, out through her mouth. She needed to think, she had to have a clear head, and pushing away love-sick Quinn she tapped into her old HBIC persona and started to tell Rachel the plan.

"Okay so this is what we're going to do, first I'm going to run to the drug store and pick up some more pregnancy tests, and when I come back you'll take them and if you really are pregnant we'll talk about what you want to do with your baby, clear?" Rachel nodded solemnly letting Quinn's words sink in, 'what  **you**  want to do with **your**  baby', it was a lot to think about, what she wanted to do, she had no idea.

"Okay I'll be right think about it while I'm gone, and Rachel" she said her voice losing its edge and authority instead growing soft and caring again, "Remember no matter what, weather you are or not, and whatever you want to do, I'll be here for you supporting you one hundred percent" Quinn reminded her, Rachel felt the warmth fill her heart, knowing that no matter what she could count on Quinn.

As Quinn made her way outside she took a moment to breathe in the fresh air and tried to clear her head. Even though it was impossible, there was just so much going on there was no time for her mind to rest. The walk to the pharmacy wasn't long, or maybe it was and she was just too caught in her to notice.

Walking through the electronic doors she went into mission mode. Quickly scanning the signs above the aisles she found her target and closed in. Picking up several different types of tests Quinn walked briskly to the cash register, the guy at the register gave her an odd look but she brushed him off, she didn't owe him any explanations. As soon as the bag was in her hands she exited the store, she broke into a jog on her way back to campus unable to stand the wait. She made it back to her room in record time, when she walked in she found Rachel exactly as she left her, on the couch with a faraway look in her eyes. Quinn slowly approached her and placed a gentle hand on her shoulder, Rachel's focus slowly made it way to Quinn, and then her eyes quickly flicked to the bag in the ex-cheerleaders hand. They both locked eyes as if silently communicating to each other. Rachel's eye asked if she really had to do this, and Quinn's gaze said yes, there was no way she could get out of this. With a reluctant nod the tiny singer grabbed the bag and turned to make her way to the bathroom, "Second door on your left" Quinn supplied helpfully, "Thanks" she replied curtly. About a minute and a half later Quinn hears a flush and the sink being turned on, she makes her way to the door gently knocks and pushes it open.

"Rach"

"I set up the timer" she answered not really in the mood for small talk, getting the hint Quinn walks over to her and sits them both down on the edge of the tub. Her left hand finds Rachel's right and she intertwines their fingers. Rachel gives her hand a slight squeeze in thanks, and then they wait.

They wait for five minutes.

Five agonizingly long minutes in which they both felt like they were going to either throw up or pass out from the intensity of the situation.

"Rachel we have to-"

"I know"

"Then how come-"

"Cause I'm afraid Quinn, I'm so afraid of what the might say, but if they are- If  ** _I_**  am pregnant, I just want to know that I really thought about this and I want to try to keep my baby" Quinn swallowed thickly, that was a big decision, but she promised she'd support Rachel no matter what. Nodding her head she said, "Okay, so that's what we'll do, but first" she gestured to the white sticks, "Do you want me to-"

"Yes please" Giving Rachel's hand one last squeeze Quinn got up and made her way to the sink, her blood began to pump in her ears, and her heart thudded against her rib-cage. This was it, once she read these results there really was no turning back. She closed her eyes and steeled herself before finally moving next to the sink. When she opened her eyes she felt her stomach drop and her intestines twist and turn she felt dizzy like her brain wasn't getting enough air, was the room spinning or was that just her? Before she could pass out she heard a soft 'Quinn' come from the other girl still sitting on the bathtub. When no reply came Rachel cautiously walked towards her and looked down at the sticks, her heart seized in her chest and her hand instantly grabbed Quinn's and held on to it for dear life.

Sitting right there in front of her was a smiley face, two plus signs, and one that had two bars stared back at her, mocking her.

"Fuck" she cursed and Quinn could only nod in agreement

"I really am…" Quinn nodded again squeezing her hand tighter cutting off the blood flow, but Rachel let her, the pain in her hand was distracting her form the pain in her chest.

"Quinn"

"Yea Rach"

"Where do we go from here?" Quinn paused thinking back to when she had asked herself that same question, so mirroring the words she told herself earlier she said

"We can only move forward"


End file.
